The host girls have arrived!
by NeonLove1414
Summary: Haruhi can no longer play as a boy so the host club bring in new female hosts and welcomes male guests. How will this all turn out? And how are the guys going to be able to handle sharing their hosts club spotlight with some new female counterparts? I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHS SCHOOL HOST CLUB. :)
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first time writing fanfiction of any kind but I'm use to writing book and short stories so hopefully it will turn out well. I hope you all enjoy it! I Do not own Ouran High school Host club or any of it's characters. I only own the new female host characters and any other oc's I may end up adding. Have fun!

On the top floor of the south building at the end of the north hallway in the music room that's never used there you'll find, the Ouran High school Host club! It's been about a years since Haruhi joined the host club but after the end of summer something happened that neither her nor any of the host boys saw coming. Over the summer Haruhi's chest grew by quite a bit and she was no longer able to fake as a boy any longer. Tamaki, being the overly protective and sensitive boyfriend he is, didn't want Haruhi to be in the host club anymore and wanted her to simply start going as a guest, which she was against anyway, but she still owed them money and there was no way in hell that Kyoya was going to let her off so quickly. They opened the host club up to male guests and added a few new female hosts to help out. Much like the boys there are all kinds of girls to chose from when you enter the host club and the best thing is that the girl who are in the host club don't have to wear the female school uniform. Instead they are allowed to wear the male jacket with any kind of black bottoms underneath. The host girls that joined were as follows:

First is Aiko a small girl with soft pink hair. Aiko is the lolita type and enjoys spending most of her time having tea parties with Honey and all the stuffed animals they can get their hands on. She also has a slight fear of mori which can become a little awkward since she spends most of her time with Honey and he spends most of his time with Mori. Next up is Koori and as her name suggests she is the one who is cool as ice. She is the only one in the host club who is able to rival the genius twisted mind of momma kyoya himself but when they get into a battle it's best to clear the field before anyone gets hurt. The princess of the host club, against the wishes of tomaki who wanted haruhi to become his princess, is a sassy brat named Sakura. Sakura seems to think that she is a real princess and in my opinion the only thing she is is a royal pain in the butt 24/7 sadly there are many guys who seem to be into that and love to ravish her from head to foot. Lastly but obviously not least would me my best friend kachiro and myself. My name is Yumiko and together, although it's more me than her, we are the little devil type. We also take care of all the yuri fans out there even though the twins aren't very happy that we steal their "forbidden love" heat it gives me something to make fun of them with. Nothing in the world is more fun to me then making fun of Hikaru Hitachiin. All of the host club girls are in the same year as Tamaki except for Aiko who is a high school first year as well as me and Kachiro who are in the same year as Haruhi and the twins.

I leaned in as close as I could so that the only thing Kachiro could hear was my breath in her ear and in the most sensual voice I could muster I said "Tag baby girl"

Kachiro looked at me confused so I taped her on the arm and running as fast as I could yelled catch me if you can! Currently there are 3 days until the host club opens it's doors back up for guests since summer vacation and we are all helping to set up. Well at least we should all be helping in actually Aiko and Honey are eating cake, Kyoya is on his computer and me and Kachiro are just running around playing leaving all the work to Haruhi and the reast of the boys. Hikaru looked over and noticed that I was running around not doing any work and he put down the chair he was carrying and came over to join us.

"Hikaru what are you doing? Shouldn't you be helping? Your poor little brother might get himself hurt without big strong Hikaru there to protect him from the mean nasty chair demons."

I puffed up my chest in a mocking fashion and Kachiro started to laugh.

"Oh shut up what about you two do you plan to help at all?" He spit back at me.

"I am helping, I'm giving you guys a chance to see Kachiro before the guests come in and I steal her away." Kachiro's face turned bright red and she ran up and punched me in the arm. "Shut up Miko!" I hugged her and we both started laughing.

Just as we started to calm down and stop laughing we heard a slight yelp and noticed that it was Kaoru. Tamaki had dropped the tea set he was carrying and when Kaoru tried to catch it he got his hand cut. "Kaoru!" Hikaru screamed his brothers name and ran over to his side.

"Hika I'm fine I promise."

"You idiot what if you cut it really bad and it gets infected or worse what if it falls off!?"

Kaoru gave his brother his signature innocent look and after a moment reassured him that he was fine.

"Hey Kaoru are you ok hun?" I got down on my knees and kissed his finger "Do you need me to help you to the nurse?"

Kaoru's face was full of nothing but shock. He wasn't use to getting this kind of attention and treatment from anyone but his brother. I glanced over at Hikaru and just as I had imagined on his face was not only shock but jealousy and well as anger. I got up and grabbed onto Hikaru's arm "I'm sorry Hika do you want some love too?" I gave him a wink and then got out of character and started to laugh.

"You know Yumiko I'm always surprised at how well you do that."

"Oh hi kyoya sempai I didn't notice you there."

He must have noticed the twins faces because he chuckled a bit

"I see the twins still aren't use to having a second Hikaru in the club yet. The way you are able to be so forceful yet sensual and kind all at the same time is quite amazing I predict you being a big hit with the new male guests that will be coming in."

"To be truthfully honest sempai it doesn't matter to me if I become popular or not because I'm only here to have fun. Besides I already have someone I like very much."

Kachiro's face turned a bit red and then she looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Don't worry Kachiro I told you before I like boys." I laughed a bit but she didn't join me like she normally does.

"That's not it Miko. You like someone but you never told me about it." I thought about it and figured that she was right. We tell each other everything yet I had never told her who the guy I like is.

"Don't worry about it Chiro he doesn't like me so it doesn't matter. If we somehow end up together you'll know who it is." I smiled at her but she still seemed like she wanted more of an explanation than that.

"How do you know the guy doesn't like you" Kaoru was a little curious about the subject as well now I suppose.

"I just do ok." No one seemed very satisfied with my explanation but it doesn't matter. I can't let anyone know who I like or my tough girl rep will be totally ruined I need to stay in character and not play the lovey dovey girl.

"Ok how about we have a little challenge host club?" Tamaki walk up from setting up the last table and the twins answered him in unison.

"What kind of challenge boss?"

"The first one to find out who Yumiko likes will win!" some how every member new and old was now surrounding me and I didn't like the direction this was headed in a all.

"And what do we get if we win boss?" Tamaki looked around trying to think of a prize

"The winner will be able to chose the destination for our next host club vacation without guests and can also chose who they room with. The losers roommates will be chosen by Kyoya." Kyoya looked at everyone with an evil grin and that made up everyone minds for them. It was officially me against the host club. But how could I possible win!?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys hope you enjoyed chapter one. What will Yumiko do now that the whole host club is going to be prying into her private life? Who knows what kind of trouble this could get her into, and will anyone be on her side? Note again, I do not own ouran high school host club :)

It's finally arrived the day that the doors of the host club re-open and the ladies are as impatient as ever to come in and be able to meet with their heart throbs.

"Hey Tamaki what are all of the female hosts suppose to do until guys learn that we are here?" Haruhi said feeling a little odd seeing all of the usual guests as a female.

"Hey Haruhi that's easy just follow my lead." I subtly walked by to the twins table which was occupied by about four girls and themselves holding onto Kachiro's hand. I spun her around and embraced her until I knew every girl at the twins table was looking at us wondering what we were doing.

"My love I wish you could stay with me always but, I need to be free to pleasure all of the other beautiful creatures here as well." With that i turned her towards our table and with a wink slapped her lightly on the butt. She jumped up a bit throwing one foot into the air like a love struck school girl and skipped back to the table. I could here the girls at the table whispering things like "They are so sweet" and "I wish someone would treat me like that too." Exactly as planned I walked over and sat on the table putting a finger under one of the girls chin.

"You are so gorgeous, why don't you come over and talk with us instead of these love sick twins?" With that I kissed her on the hand and walked back to my and Kachiro's table. Within 3 minutes of our little display our table was surrounded by guests. I glanced over at the twins table and they were dumbfounded that I, a girl, was actually able to steal away most of their female guests.

"Damn butch Lesbian." I heard Hikaru curse under his breath. I looked at the girls surrounding my table and actually felt a bit bad. I went back to the twins table and grabbed each of them by the hand.

"What do you want?" Hikaru was not very pleased with me at the moment.

"Come sit with us silly. It's not fun if at least one person at the table doesn't like girls." I giggled like a little kid which seemed to shock both of the boys. Kaoru got up and through his arms around me lifting me into a hug.

"I always knew that somewhere deep down you where adorable!"

"Umm...ok... just come over guys ok." I broke out of Kaoru's embrace and walked back over to my table with both twins following behind. When we got to the table I started looking around and noticed that a lot of the hosts were staring at me. Oh god I think this may have to do with that stupid challenge of Tamaki's. So annoying. After about 20 minutes a really pretty girl walked up to our table and straight up to me. I got into character immediately and stood up putting my hands around her waste.

"Why what a pretty little flower what can I do for you my sweet beauty." From the background you could hear the girls squealing the same way they normally would for the twins 'forbidden love' act and I knew it probably annoyed the hell out of Hikaru. Kaoru didn't seem to be as bothered by it at all though. The girl grabbed onto my sleave an in a very small voice whispered

"Umm can I please talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Of course my little sunflower you can have all of the time that your wonderful heart desires with me." She pulled me away from the table a couple of feet just far enough that no one would hear us talking and immediately blurted out a confession without even changing her expression.

"I like you!" I had no idea what to do. I may act like I like girls just to be a little more popular in the club and I may also play my role very well but I've never actually considered dating one. Plus I didn't even know this girl let alone like her.

"I'm sorry but, there is someone that I already like." For some reason when I said this she didn't seem upset at all.

"Oh ok. Well can you at least tell me who it is?" I was about to say and then it hit me.

"Ok so which host sent you over to ask me this?"

"Oh it was Tamaki. He said he would give me a kiss if I found out who you like for him so please tell me!" Tamaki. What an idiot he has to win in order to room with Haruhi so he's probably going to try whatever he can. I decided I'd have a little fun with him and see how it works out. I ran back to the table and started crying leaving Tamaki's spy standing there with no answer.

"What's wrong Miko?" Kachiro was genuinely could never really tell my fake crying apart from my real crying. No one could.

"Oh Chiro it's terrible! Tamaki said that he is dumping me because he is afraid that Haruhi will find out. He was the guy I liked and we did so many things together how could he just toss me out like this!" I threw myself on her shoulder and started to cry even harder. It was almost hard to not laugh through all of this. All of the sudden I heard a loud crash at the other side of the room and saw Hikaru on top of Tamaki holding him down to the ground.

"How could you do this to them! Haruhi and Miko both deserve way better than you boss! What the hell!?" Tamaki looked so confused I was shocked but all of the sudden I couldn't help it and I burst out laughing. I ran over, dropped to my knees, and hugged Hikaru as tighly as I could.

"Thanks Hika, but calm down a bit It was a joke. Tamaki was using his guests to try and find out who I liked so I thought I would try to get him in some trouble for it. I never expected you to become prince charming and punch the poor guy in the face." I think Hikaru wanted to get mad but at the same time he couldn't. Because everyone knew he would have done something like that too. Me and Hikaru both burst out into laughter but Tamaki didn't look very pleased.

"You devil! Why would you punch me so hard!? Even if I had done whatever she said I did to her t's not like you like her or something so why would you hit me!?" Hikaru's face turned a little bit red but he simply spit back an answer that fit.

"Boss it doesn't matter if I like her or not you shouldn't be messing around with girls feelings that's why I did it." I suddenly had a new found respect for Hikaru, but I didn't plan on stopping my messing with him everyday.


	3. Chapter 3

So has Tamaki learned his lesson not to mess with Yomiko? Well rooming with Haruhi is on the line so who knows. What other tricks will the hosts come up with to win the challenge and be saved from being assigned a roommate by kyoya. I do not own ouran high school host club or its original characters!

The second day the host club was open was when the hosts started to really see what effect letting male guests in would have. The princess was having the most fun standing on the table ordering her "servants" to do whatever she would think of on a whim whilst Aiko and Honey were surrounded by both male and female guests all in total aw at how unbelievably adorable they both were. Still unknown to the guests was the fact that Honey was now a high school fourth year and a sempai to most if not all of them. The twins were enjoying themselves as well because due to all the male guests I no longer needed to go over and steal away their clients. I still had fun though because of a certain something that had been agreed upon by me and Hikaru the previous day.

-Flash back to the day before-

"Hey Miko are you sure it was just a joke? You know the thing about the boss." Chiro was the only one who ever called me Miko but somewhere along the way Hikaru picked it up and I simply let him it's not like I minded if it was people who I was close enough with.

"Yea I promise. I guess it was a bad joke but I just really don't want people to find out who I like ya know? I need to keep up this tough girl seme kinda image and I can't have people seeing me as some weak lovey dovey girl." He chuckled a bit then pet me on the head.

"Yea I get it it's cool...But your image isn't really THAT tough so, it wouldn't make all that much of a difference. Plus I am the big bad boy seme in the club sooooo yea."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but that was before I got here." I leaned in closer to him grabbing him not to tightly by the hair and whispered in his ear "Now that's my role."

"Yea well we both have really cute partners so maybe it's just them that they like." Hikaru looked almost sad saying that.

"Well how about this then why don't we see who can seduce another one of the hosts the fastest."

"This could be interesting but let's make it more difficult. How about we take the two coldest people and see if we can do it."

"Kyoya and Koori? Are you stupid we could never do it."

"Well you couldn't but I think I could. I'm the famous Hikaru Hitachiin." He winked at me and I instantly accepted his challenge.

"What does the winner get though?" He asked.

"The right to say this is their true role. Duh, that's kinda what this whole conversation was about."

"How about we make it a little more interesting the loser has to do one thing that the winner says no matter what it is."

"You're on!"

-Cut back to current day-

"Hey Chiro can I ask you something?"

"sure if you tell me who you like." I gave her one of those 'are you kidding me' looks.

"Oh come on I don't even care about the challenge but I'm your best friend you should tell me! that way we can room together too."

"Chiro I already told you I don't want anyone to know until I know more about him. Anyways I need help with something. You in?"

"Ok what is it. As your best friend I shall help you." I know she said 'even though you won't tell me who you like' under her breath but I pretended not to hear. I told her all about me having to seduce kyoya and she burst out laughing.

"Are you insane!? That guy is a robot he can't be taken in by seduction. Wait what do you have to do with him?"

"Don't worry I just need to make him kiss me."

"Ok what can I do." We devised a plan for that night and there was no way I would lose. After the guests had all left we talked to the twins about our plan and then called a small meeting with all the hosts.

"Ok so what do you want?" Kyoya was cold as ever. All I could think was 'God I hope I can do this!'.

"We want everyone over for a sleepover tonight! Come on guys it will be fun we have movies and a theater in our house and everything." Even though it was a plan to help me and Hikaru Kaoru was the one talking because he was slightly more trusted...by everyone. The first ones to agree obviously were me and Chiro, sense it was our plan and all, next was Honey and Aiko and then the rest of them all agreed. Accept, of course, Tamaki.

"But HHAARRUUHHII listen to Daddy! Don't go they are evil and you never know what they may try to do to my sweet innocent little daughter!"

"Sempai how many times to I have to tell you you're not my dad."

"Yea boss and we aren't going to do anything to Haruhi we're not perverts like you!" The wins both spat out in unison. Tamaki looked as if he could fall over at any moment until Aiko softly walked over and pulled on his jacket. Tamaki looked down at her and she gave him the most adorable eyes in the world and said in her cute little voice

"But Tama-chan Aiko wants to go play with the big brothers." She pouted and Tamaki instantly picked her up in his arms and swung her around.

"Ok Aiko let's all go have fun at the big devil's house!" After that we all went home to gather our stuff and the met up at the twins house about 2 hours later. Luckily it was a Friday so we could stay up as late as we wanted and it didn't matter. Not that most of the hosts would have cared if there was school the next day anyway.

When everyone was there the twins showed everyone where they would be sleeping and then we all went downstairs to watch a movie. I sat next to Kyoya and Hikaru tried to sit next to Koori but she sat between Tamaki and Haruhi, at Haruhi's request, so he was not able to do anything about it. Point one for me! A little less than half way through the movie I leaned on Kyoya's shoulder but he didn't seem to mind, or he didn't notice I wasn't really sure which it was. Ok time to start my plan. I looked up at Kyoya and yawned.

"Kyoya I'm really tired would you be able to carry me back to my room please? I don't want to walk back by myself I'm scared of this big house." I could tell he wasn't into the movie at all so he didn't reject my request. He picked me up bridal fashion and we started to walk out of the room. I turned my head to Hikaru and he was shocked that my plan was working so well so I winked and stuck my head out at him.

"Yumiko what are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing I'm just resting my head on your nice gentle shoulders." I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck and he tensed up a bit but simply continued to walk out into the hall, maybe this would be harder than I thought. We got to my room and he laid me down on the bed but instead of letting go I held onto his neck and pulled him in with me getting up both tangled in blankets.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked seeming a little curious but not too concerned

"I'm seducing you, is it working?" I laughed a bit and pulled him a little closer to me, I then maneuvered my way on top of him and help his hands down on the bed.

"Oh goodness it looks like we have yet another girl who thinks she can take on a man. Let me tell you," He pushed me off and was now on top of my holding me to the bed by my wrists pretty tightly. "You are a girl, and I am a man. What is to stop me from doing whatever I want to you?" Kyoya's glasses had come off in the blankets somewhere and it was scaring me to look directly in his eyes because I could tell that he was serious.

"I know what you were doing." he said "I know all about your little bet with Hikaru."

I was shocked. How did he find out? Did Hikaru tell him so that there was no way I could win?

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I knew what was going on. I know everything that happens within the host club. But since you wanted to win so bad I guess I can help you out with that." Kyoya was scaring me. Just as I had closed my eyes as tightly as I could Hikaru kicked the door open with everyone behind him.

"What's going on!?"

"Hika!" I pushed as hard as I could to get Kyoya off and ran over right into Hikaru's arms crying.

"Ok she likes Hikaru I win so I get to chose all of your rooms." Kyoya said as he calmly got off the bed. My eyes opened wide and I looked up at Hikaru slightly to see what kind of expression he was making but I couldn't tell, his arms just tightened around me by the slightest amount. Then it hit me, I let go of Hikaru and ran over to Kyoya.

"Are you telling me all of this was a trick to find out who I like!?"

"Yea, Kyoya sempai doesn't really do anything unless he has something to gain from it." Haruhi said standing next to Tamaki who's jaw was almost to the floor in shock of what had just happened. It's not everyday that you walk into a room and see Kyoya on top of a girl.

"Well how do you know I didn't just run into Hika because he was the first one to come in?"

"Ok continue to hide it I don't care but this game is no longer fun to watch so I'm going to claim it as a victory. So I'll be choosing the rooms and the trip will be next week, I could honestly care less where we go so I will let you all decide where we go."

"We are going to the beach!" Tamaki shouted.

"Boss you just want to see Haruhi in a bakini don't you? How do we know you won't try to pull some s&m on her again?" Kaoru started and Hikaru finished.

"I told you it wasn't s&m I was helping her because of the thunder." He looked down at Haruhi who simply looked away and said

"Sempai you're gross." Tamaki shrunk down and you could almost see the mushrooms growing out of his head.

"Poor Tamaki don't pick on him so much guys it's not nice. Even if he is kinda slow." Kachiro didn't talk much since we got into the host club but when she did people couldn't help but listen because she was just so damn cute, her short hair sticking out in every direction and her small facial features along with her petite body and extreme shortness. Me and Kachiro were a lot alike but not at all when it came to looks, other than both of us having short hair. Her hair was a flat sort of brown whereas my hair would be multiple colors at any point in time because I was always changing it. I was a little taller than her ,yet still pretty short, but my build was also bigger and I had much more of a chest. Mine was one of the biggest in the club but I didn't like having a large chest so when I could I tried to hide them with stuff like baggy cloths.

Aiko grabbed the twins hands and gave them her signature adorable look that not one of the hosts could say no to and said "Big brothers Aiko has always wanted to go to the beach with everyone." The twins looked at each other than back at her than back at each other and then in unison said "So next week we hit the beach!"

Everyone seemed pleased enough with the destination for the trip but everyone was a little curious who they would need to be roomed with. Since that week was going to be a holiday we decided that we would spend the whole week at the hotel, even though Kyoya said at least one or two days we would have to allow guests to come and join us.


	4. Chapter 4

The hosts have five days left of school before their big trip to the beach but some of the hosts are still way too curious about who Yumiko likes. Will someone let her secret slip for real? And what is the guy going to do? In this chapter we are going to be looking at this final week in Hakaru's perspective. How is he going to deal with what Kyoya said at the sleepover? Does he have any feelings for Yumiko that he never realized? Does Kaoru have some new compitition? ;) And who is everyone going to be stuck rooming with!?

We have one week left before we all go to the beach. Hopefully this year will work out better than last year.

"Hey Hikaru, what are you looking at when you have me and all these pretty girls in front of you?" Kaoru knew exactly where I was looking. The same place I had been staring for the intire day. Right at Miko and Kachiro's table I don't know why I never noticed them much before but they are both really cute, and I think Kaoru was starting to get a bit jealous.

"Hikaru you don't think that the other hosts are cuter than me do you?" Kaoru pouted and I pulled him into my arms commencing the 'brotherly love scene' as was expected of us.

"Of course not Kaoru you are the cutest and best little brother in the world and 100x cuter than every other host here." The girls at our table, after they had finished gawking at us, chimmed in with hundreds of "Yea Koaru is the best!" and "You're the absolute cutest Kaoru!". I think Kaoru was starting to get alittle annoyed since the only girl I had ever liked had been Haruhi and we kinda shared her. He didn't like the fact that it seemed as if I was leaving him out of something. I looked over at the girls table and noticed them doing something extremely similar to mine and Kaoru's brotherly love scene, and I finally realized why the girls went totally gaga over it. Kachiro looked completely adorable playing the innocent young girl whilst Miko looked super sexy playing the seductive yet caring older counterpart.

"Doesn't Kachiro look adorable?" Kaoru asked to not only me but all the girls that I had almost forgotten were sitting at our table.

"Yea she is just like Kaoru. Why don't you guys get together Kaoru?" Some girls chimed in with words of agreement whilst the other girls screemed how terrible they were to want to seperate Kaoru from me.

"Kaoru looked at me with his innocent eyes and said "Don't worry Hikaru I will always love you the most." I held his face in my hands staring into his eyes deeply.

"Oh Kaoru I would never let you get away anyways. I would tie you up like when we play master and servent."

"Stop it Hikaru it's embarassing."

"But you looked so cute with your cheeks all red and begging for forgiveness when we were alone."

"Hikaru stop it!" Kaoru turned his head away but I counter reacted by pulling him into me and wispering in his ear low enough so that the guests couldn't hear us and thought it was 'sweet nothings'.

"Kaoru she is cute but Miko is much cuter." He pushed me away a bit and we both started to laugh just slightly. After the guests had left we began to clean up the tables and put things away.

"Hey Hikaru what's up with you lately? Ever since Kyoya said that Yomiko liked you you've been staring at her non stop. Don't you remember her saying that she doesn't like you? And since when did you become interested in her anyways?" Kaoru normaly wasn't this agitated with me about this kind of stuff.

"I don't like her ok, and even if I did why do you care? Are you jealous?" Kaoru looked pissed and stormed off to the girls table. I didn't know what he was talking about and I don't think I wanted to.

"Ok everyone over here i'm going to tell you who your roomated for next weeks trip will be." Everyone gathered around kyoya and he listed off who was staying with who.

"Ok everyone listen up because this is who you will be spending most of your time with for the whole vacation. Koori will be with me, so that we can work on some host club stuff, Haruhi with Tamaki," Tamaki bust in with a loud "YES!" Then picked up Haruhi and spun her around.

"Umm, Kyoya sempai why did you let Tamaki room with me when you knew thats exactly what he wanted?"

"My reasons are my own Haruhi now if I may continue. Honey will be put in a room with Aiko which will be right next to the room holding Mori and Sakura, since it is not fair to seperate Mori from Honey there will also be a door connecting the rooms so you can roam freely. In the same kind of joined rooms will be the two sets, the twins, Yumiko, and Kachiro. Kachiro will be with Kaoru and Hikaru will be with Yumiko." I looked over at the girls who simply squeezed each others hands a little tighter and looked a little shocked and upset that they were being seperated."

"Kyoya you can't seperate me from Hikaru I'v never sleped by myself without him before."

"You won't be by yourself remember. I paired you with Kachiro so you can sleep with her instead." Kachiro's face turned bright red and she hid behind Yumiko who simply laughed. Why is it that he paired every room a girl and a guy? And why did he put everyone with people they get along with? Kyoya was planning something but I couldn't quite figure it out there was no way he was jut being nice. Kaoru looked a little upset that we were being seperated to I put my arm around his shoulder and tried to comfort him a bit.

"Hey Kaoru just remember there is a door connecting our rooms if everyone agrees we can just keep it open the whole time and not have to be seperated at all." Kaoru looked up and smiled really big. He knew the girls would have no problem with this and it seemed to satisfy him well enough.

"And remeber everyone if I find out anyone changed roommates they will be severely punished by not only me but koori as well." They both looked at each other and sinister grins spread on their faces.

"Ok...keep the roommates..got it." Yumiko half chuckled.

I looked over and smiled at Yumiko who blushed a little bit and smiled softly back at me. How did I never notice how cute her smile was? And what was this feeling I got every time I saw her smile? This was getting confusing.

A few days later Yumiko came over and put her arm around my neck, having to stand on her toes because i'm a little taller than she is.

"So, 3 days before we go to the beach. Getting excited? Me and Chiro both are. And remember that you twins can't change rooms no matter what because if you two get the rath of the ice people brought down upon me and Chiro I just may have to kill you." She gave me a big smile then ran off to meet up with Kachiro. That chick could be a little scary sometimes but I knew she was right and Kaoru wasn't going to be very happy about it. In just three short days the host club would be going on a vacation and by that time I was hoping to figure out what Kyoya's plan was but I knew I couldn't do it alone. I couldn't ask the boss because there is no way he would do anything to jeapordise his rooming with Haruhi, and I couldn't ask Haruhi because the boss would never let me closs enough. Ever sence she became a full time girl the boss actually got even more protective of her, which noone even thought was possible. I'l ask Kaoru if he knows anything. We are the devilish trouble makers so we should be able to figure something out! I walked over to Kaoru who was on the phone with our mother trying to get new swim suits for everyone.

"Ok...ok...thank you mother...ok..love you too...ok...byes."

"So did you get what you wanted?" I poked him in the cheek

"But of course. Mother said that as long as we send in everyone messurements we can have new swimsuits perfectly made for everyone before the trip." He seemed very pleased with himself. Being in the host club it became mandatory to always look your best because you never know when Kyoya will pull out cameras for some money grabbing scheme and it seems that since he joined forces with koori he has become even more creative in his ways of tricking us.

"Hey Kaoru do you have any idea what Kyoya is planning by rooming every with exactly who he knows they would want to be with?" Kaoru looked hurt for some reason and then it hit me why.

"So your saying you don't want to room with me!?" Kaoru did not look pleased

"No, no Kaoru you know that I would have chosen you first but second would probably have been Miko. That's not what i'm getting at here. Kyoya doesn't do nice things for no reason he must be planning something!" Kaoru just looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I guess my wording really hurt him.

"Ok Kaoru never mind you're of no help to me right now I guess."

"Well, I can't think of anything he may be planning really. We arn't bringing the guests so it can't be to please them. Wait! We are bringing the guests the last few days. That must be it you're just thinking too much."

"Yea that must be it." I wasn't totally satisfied with that answer but there wasn't much I could do now was there. I would just have to wait until we got there and see what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

So the host club is off to the beach! But what exactly is Kyoya up to? And are there still people out to discover Yumiko's secret love? Will Yumiko and Kachiro even be ready in time to leave with the others? And how many things could possibly go wrong on the host clubs second try at a beach vaycasion?

"iko...miko...Miko!" I woke up with a screaming smiling Chiro shaking me silly.

"Ok, ok Chiro i'm up I get it what do you want?" Chiro looked at me a little shocked but then I clued in. Today was the day that the host club left for our vacation. Chiro got off the bed and walked over to my unpacked bag sitting on the floor.

"Miko...what the hell is this? Did you not pack anything yet? We leave in like four hours."

"Well maybe you should have packed for me while I was sleeping seeing as how apparently you were to jacked up to sleep at all." I said maneuvering myself half asleep of the bed. Chiro started looking through my drawers to pack my bags and I started to laugh a little.

"Chiro I was joking you don't actually have to pack my bag."

"No, I know but I may as well. I'm done and the trip won't be any fun if you don't come with us." She gave me a big smile.

"Plus i'm pretty sure that the twins are excited for us to go. You know people have been saying that Kaoru is always looking over at our table." She tried to keep her voice steady but I could tell she was talking thru a huge smile.

"Oh la la is my little Chiro developing a crush?"

"I don't know maybe i'l tell you if you tell me who you like!" I looked and Chiro and decided to drop the subject. I don't like fighting with Chiro and that by far did not seem like a fight that was worth having.

"Hey Miko where is your swim suit?" I looked through my dresser until I found my old swimsuit. I didn't swim much because I'm not the fondest of my body so I had no reason to buy new swim suits very often. I tried it on and we ran into a bit problem. It didn't even fit!

"Miko what will we do we are going to the beach. How do you swim without a swim suit?"

"Don't worry Chiro i'l just wear a t-shirt and shorts and sit on the beach. I'l watch you play in the water with the boys." I smiled and her but she didn't seem very happy about this.

"I wish you had told me about this sooner we could have gone shopping and got you a new one." Her mouth sagged down into a sad little frown but I just walked over and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry Chiro i'l think of something, don't I always." She smiled at me and we finished packing up my bag. Chiro didn't notice when I snuck in my laptop which was probably a good thing. Kyoya had told us all that no technology was to be brought with us, though he didn't actually give us a reason as to why not. As we were walking out the door of the house we were caught by my dad.

"Yumiko, Chiro are you leaving already?" He looked at the clock on the wall and gave us a questioning smile.

"It's still early in the morning. Have you eaten yet?" My dad is a pretty built guy who is super over protective but he is also a lot like my best friend. My parents had split up a few years back which is why me and Chiro moved to Japan along with my dad. We had always loved Japan and sense we had no particular reason not to come, we did. Her parents didn't really care because they trust my father and as long as Chiro calls home once in a while we are all good to stay here. Dad was still struggling to learn how to speak Japanese properly so at home we just all spoke English. Luckily me and Chiro watched a lot of anime even before we moved so picking up Japanese didn't take us very long and now we're both pretty fluent in it.

"Dad we're fine ok, we're all going out to eat before we leave. Love you!" With that me and Chiro rushed out the door not really knowing what to expect on this crazy host club vacation.

We walked down the street to where Kyoya told everyone to meet just to see every other person walking out of luxurious limos of black white. All of the sudden a huge pink limo came rolling around the corner which was so big that it made all the other limos look like smart cars. Me and Chiro just stood there in awe until a red headed boy ran out of one of the black limos.

"Kachiro, Yumiko!" Kaoru ran over and hugged both of us.

"I'm so excited to go to the beach we're gunna play in the water all night!" Chiro nudged my arm and gave me that 'you better tell him' looks. I got out of Kaoru's hug and gave him the bad news.

"Actually Kaoru I'm not going to be swimming with you guys. I don't have a swimsuit that fits me anymore so i'm just gunna lay in the sand and relax while I watch you guys" I smiled at him but Kaoru looked at me with a totally blank yet confused look

"What are you talking about you have a whole closet full." I looked at Kaoru totally bewildered. I'm pretty sure if I had that many swim suits I would know about it. And who the hell even needs that many? This kid is living in his own little rich kid land. Hikaru walked out of the limo after Kaoru and explained to me and Chiro that Kaoru had asked their mother to make all new swim suits for the whole host club.

"No way guys. For one me and Chiro are pretty much broke," Hikaru cut me off there.

"We're not charging you for it stupid, our mother needs to test out the new designs anyways so just wear them. If everyone has to swim without you people may get upset." He put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair with a little smile. Aiko walked over and grabbed onto my hand I knelt down and she whispered in my ear.

"Yumiko you have to go in the water with us, if you don't go who will protect me from that tall guy who always fallows Honey around." I looked at her and chuckled

"You mean Mori" Aiko clasped her hands over my mouth

"Don't call out to him he might eat me!" She jumped up and down and when Mori and Honey walked out of one of the white limos she ran around and hid behind me. I started to laugh and then noticed that everyone was staring at the pink limo and no one knew who's it was, but I had a pretty good idea.

"Sakura whats with the giant pink barbie car?" I shouted over. Sure enough out pops Sakura from the bad of the giant limo.

"As if I would ride in something as small as those things" She said snikkering at all the other limos. I looked over at Chiro and then we noticed Haruhi walk up the road from the other way and come over by us.

"Damn rich people. Why did you all need to bring these huge limos just to cause a scene. You could have at least all met somewhere else, like, not so close to where us normal people live." Haruhi never liked it when the host club came down around where we live. It was nice that she only lived about a 10 minute walk away from me and Chiro but it was a little ridiculous that all of our neighbors couldn't help but gather around whenever the host club came to visit.

"Aiko, sweety, what are you doing?" Tamaki walk over next to Haruhi and bent down to talk to Aiko. She looked around then in a soft voice said

"Aiko had a dream that the big man," Tamaki cut her off

"Oh you mean Mori?" Aiko screamed after Tamaki said this

"Don't say his name he'll hear you and he'll come eat Aiko up!" We all stared at her in utter confusion.

"Did you have another dream about me baking you into a cake Aiko-chan?" Mori came up behind us with Honey sitting right on his shoulders where he normally is. Honney climbed down and hugged Aiko.

"Takashi won't hurt you Aiko don't worry he's a friendly giant." Honey looked at her with a huge smile. Sakura walked, or should I say strutted, over to us and right away began to complain per usual.

"Don't mean to ruin this touching family moment kids but can we like leave now please." I looked around but I didn't see Kyoya or Koori.

"Wait we can't leave. Where are the ever cold ice people?" Everyone looked around and right on que there they were both looking cool as ever standing next to a big white limo each holding a small wicker basket.

"Whats with the baskets?" Asked Hikaru. Kyoya walked over to him and held the basket up in front of us all.

"Hand over all of your cell phones and electronic devices." Everyone looked around innocently pretending not to have any. Kyoya, looking a little annoyed, called over to Koori who walked over and held out a small metal device in front of us.

"Oh they have them." Kyoya lifted the basket once again

"If you don't give me your phones now then you will each take turns rooming with me." Kyoya looked over at me and within an instant my phone was in that basket. It didn't take long for everyone else to follow suit as well.

"So why do you need all our stuff Kyoya sempai?" Haruhi asked not seeming to particularly care what the answer was.

"I have my reasons Haruhi now everyone get in so we can leave" Sakura started to laugh and then stopped abruptly

"Your so funny Kyoya. We're taking my limo. There is no way i'd be caught dead in something as small as any of these other cars" All anyone could do was stair at her

"Are you kidding me Sakura. Does it really matter?" I was the only one who ever really spoke up against the princess but due to this I ended up having to do it quite a bit.

"Oh don't argue with her Miko. We're all going to the same place anyways so it doesn't really matter how we get there right?" Kachiro was always stepping forward trying to avoid conflicts so I just went with it.

"Ok whatever everyone into the Barbie limo." I walked over and opened the door bowing to Sakura

"After you princess" I snickered

"I'm glad to see you've finally learned your place commoner" She spat back at me. If Hikaru hadn't come by and picked me up bringing me into the limo with him i'm pretty sure I would have punched her right in the back of the head. I held my breath and squeezed onto Hikaru before he put me down into the seat furthest away from Sakura.

"Holly shit, the hell is with this limo, this is bigger than my whole house!" I wasn't joking this limo was huge I swear if you walked to the front it would take you a whole hour. Sakura laughed a bit

"This is my small limo commoner, maybe if you had any class at all you would be use to fancy things like this. You know I think I have a dog house in the back if you'd be more comfortable there." I started to get up but Hikaru grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Sakura stop it!" Hikaru shouted to her

"Yea!" Tamaki chimed in "She's not the only commoner in the car Why don't you treat all my cute little commoners more fairly" Haruhi looked at Tamaki and shook her head

"Sempai...Your an idiot" Tamaki gasped

"Oh no HHAARRUUHHII you shouldn't say mean things like that to your daddy!"

"Sempai how many times do I have to tell you I already have a father and it's not you."

Everyone started laughing while the two of them continued to bicker like always. I looked up at Hikaru who was laughing along with everyone else and squeezed his hand a little tighter. I leaned in a little closer to him and under my breath said "Thanks Hika" Hikaru just looked down at me at smiled at me in that adorable half smile. We spent the rest of the drive to the beach just like that hand in hand laughing at each other as everyone talked and had a great time.


End file.
